Prussia X Fem Canada Drunk Disaster
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: Prussia comes home drunk and from there things get WILD


Madeline sighed as she lay up on the couch in her panties and one of Gilbert's t-shirts. She stared at the book she had in her lap but she wasn't really reading it. She finally gave up on it and laid it on the coffee table. She bit her lip as she looked at the clock. It was nearly two thirty and her boyfriend Gilbert hadn't returned home yet. She stood up and leaned on the back of the couch, about to call him when a familiar car engine and a loud German voice was heard. She sighed as he saw him open the door but her mood dampened and she frowned as she realized something...he was drunk off his ass

"Gilbert..." she murmured going over to him

"Hallo Birdee~" he purred with a smirk. He pushed her back against the wall and smirked

"I missed mein lettle birdee~" he purred, resting a hand on her waist and leaning to where his face was only a few inches away from hers

"O-Oh..." Madeline stammered softly

"G-Gilbert...your drunk, eh..." she said the smell of alcohol strong on his breath

"I love you birdiee..I love yew...Ich leibe dich schön Ich leibe Birdie~" he muttered in a drunken manor, his hand moving down to the front of her panties and rubbing her clit as his lips crashed against hers. She gasped, squirming against his hold

"G-Gil.." she muttered against his lips, moving her free hand down to his hand on her clit, trying to pull his hand away. He pulled her into a wild and sloppy kiss, keeping her other hand pinned above her head. She gave into a soft moan that escaped her lips as she felt his hand travel under her panties and continue to torture her. After a few minutes her one free hand had tangled itself into his hair and she was pushing herself into him eagerly, kissing back and moaning loud. He smirked and pulled her legs up, wrapping them around his waist and carrying her to the bedroom

"G-Gil...I thought...I thought we were going to wait..." she muttered softly. He laughed

"Nein. I'm not waiting to have sex with my fiancee." He said tossing her gently on the bed. She looked up at him and cocked her head

"F-Fiancee? But Gil you never..." she was cut off when he pulled out a ring

"So will you marry me Madeline~?" he purred. She let her mouth fall open

"Y-Yes..." she murmured softly, pulling him down by his white tie and kissing him as he slid the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her legs back around his waist and rubbed herself against him, tangleing her fingers in his hair. He moved his hands and pulled her underwear off, kneeling down in front of the bed and pulling her towards him

"Hmm...Its time to pleasure mein little birdie~" He purred softly, running his toungue up across her entrance and clit slowly. She flushed brighter than she already was, letting a light gasp escape her at the foreign intrusion of his toungue. Gilbert slowly swirled his toungue around her entrance and flicked it over her clit, earning a few small and soft moans from her as his toungue entered her. He chuckled softly

"Be louder for me Maddie, I want to hear you moaning mein name loud~ Kesesesese~" he said before going back to what he was doing and happily ravishing her. Maddie nodded and did as he said

"O-Oh! Gilbert~" she moaned loud, her hips jerking as she felt a tight heat building up in her core. She was panting softly at this point

"Oh m-mon dieu! Gil!" She moaned as she came, climaxing as his toungue hit just the right spot inside her. He smirked and lapped up her juices as she came and licked his lips as he gently moved her furthur up on the bed. Maddie looked up at him for a moment before she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his tie loose, tossing them both to the side and sliding her hands down his nicely built body, her fingers tracing his abs. He smiled and did the same to her shirt. She blushed bright scarlet and immidiately crossed her arms over herself, covering her breasts. Gilbert smiled and kissed her gently, slowly moving her arms

"No need to hide mein schön birdie~" he cooed, pulling back to look at her

"Perfect~" he said, taking one of her breasts and cupping it gently in his palm, squeezing and rubbing at it. Maddie blushed but let out a small moan at the pleasure he was giving her, pressing her chest into his hand. She didn't like being the only one with no cloths so she moved her hand down his chest and stomach and traced the waistband of his pants for a moment before she started working at the button. Gilbert chuckled softly and helped her out, pulling his pants off and kicking the fabric loose. Maddie blushed slightly when her hand traveled over the front of his underwear and moved over his bulge, earning a groan of satisfaction from him. She smiled softly and took that opportunity to flip them so that she was the one on top. She kissed him gently as she slowly slid his underwear off. She looked down at him as she moved down to his member. She stared for a bit before running her finger slowly up the underside, another soft groan escaping him. She blushed slightly more

"Whats wrong Birdie?" Gilbert breathed "You impressed by mein awesome five meters~" he purred, giving her a slight wink as her hand hesitantly wrapped around his length and pumped him slowly

"Oui...your bigger than I thought you'd be..." she murmured softly, pumping a little faster and making him moan louder

"Mmn..Ja..that feels good birdie~" he purred. She smiled slightly, hesitating for a moment before giving the tip a slight lick. Gilbert moaned, his hips jerking slightly at this

"Mmn don't be shy Birdie~" he purred

"Suck me Maddie~" She smiled and kissed his tip before taking him in her mouth, humming softly and bobbing her head. His moaning continued as she sucked and bobbed on him more and he finally realeased in her mouth, his hot sperm sliding down her throat as she swallowed the load, choking slightly . She pulled up and smiled

"Feel better Gil~" she purred. Gilbert nodded with a smirked as he moved her so that she was on her hands and knees in front of him. He smirked as he lined his member at her entrance

"Are you ready mein birdie for mein awesome five meters~?" He asked, rubbing her clit with his tip. She shivered and moaned loud

"Ahh...O-Oui...I want you iniside me...s-so bad..." she murmered, pushing her hips back slightly with a gulp. Gilbert chuckled softly and slowly pushed into her. Maddie squeaked in pain and gripped the sheets tightly in her hands, some tears falling from her cheeks as his large cock enrered her tight little virgin hole. Gilbert gently rubbed her back as he fully sheathed himself within her and placed little comforting kisses on her neck

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you Maddie~" he cooed

"Tell me when you want me to move." He muttered softly, rubbing her hips gently. Maddie gave it a minute soon the pain had faded and had been replaced with an immense pleasure at being filled by him as she gave her hips and experimental movement on his member, moaning softly at the feeling

"M-Move...Gil.." she murmured softly, gripping the sheets still. Gilbert nodded and started slowly thrusting into her moaning softly at the tightness of her

"Mmn...your so tight Birdie~" he purred softly. Maddie moaned loud at Every thrust

"M-Move...faster...Gilbert!" She moaned loud, pressing her hips back into him. Gilbert's smirk grew wider as he grabbed her hips and started ramming into her faster than before. Maddie was practically screaming in pleasure now

"Oh G-Gilbert~!" She moaned louder, gripping the sheets tighter as she felt him speed up more. Maddie felt him hit something indide her and screamed

"Oh mon dieu ! là! Oui ! Gilbert ! Juste là !" She pushed her hips back into each of his thrusts as he continued to ram that spot mercilessly and moaned loud himself. Maddie gripped the sheets tighter

"GILBERT!" She screamed over and over as his member pounded her mercilessly, his drunken state making him go faster and harder, groaning and moaning at her tightness.

"I-I'm going to..." she was cut off by another scream as she climaxed, her walls squeezing tight around him. Gilbert gave a loud groan of her name as he too climaxed, his hot sperm spilling inside her as he came. Maddie collapsed forward, panting and sweaty as Gilbert pulled out of her. Gilbert lay back on the bed beside her and yawned, pulling her onto his chest. Maddie panted softly and looked up at him

"I-I-I lo-love you-u Gil..." she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled softly

"I l-love y-you to-oo...B-Birdie.." he said, kissing her nose and gently petting her hair as they both fell asleep.


End file.
